Lagrimas Celestiales
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: Mentiras, las que nos dicen y las que nos decimos a nosotros mismos intentando convensernos de algo, confundiendo la verdad


**_Genero:_** Yaoi, shonen ai (ya saben lo que significa)

**_Parejas; _**Kai&Takao

**_Disclaimer: _**Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao eso quiere decir que no es mió así también la canción "Mentira" de la Ley

**_Dedicación: _**A Kaily y Takaita Hiwatari

_**Lagrima celestial**_

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban la basta noche cubierta por nubes grises que anunciaban llorar, desde uno de los edificios más altos de todo Japón observaba como algunas gotas caían ligeras humedeciendo el pavimento, las personas que caminaban apresuraban el paso antes de que la tormenta se desatara por completo, en el cristal de su ventana, traviesas descendían dejando un camino de agua que desde su acogedor apartamento seguía con uno de sus dedos hasta llegar al marco de madera tallada, retornando su visión a la ciudad, empapada, gotas que poderosamente se estrellaban contra el suelo, algunas estrepitosas golpeaban los cristales desasiendo la furia de los cielos que bramando con truenos y relámpagos desencadenaban temor, la tempestad había sido liberada pues no podía contener ya más su dolor.

--------------------------------------------

_Mentira mi vida _

_Lo que se da y no se mira _

--------------------------------------------

"_Solo llueve cuando un corazón bueno se pierde... o un ángel perece"_

Un antiguo dicho de su abuelo, cada vez que llovía él decía que era por que los cielos entristecían al ver a un ángel morir.. o a un corazón bueno destruirse, normalmente decía eso para tranquilizarlo, su antecesor estaba al tanto de su temor a los relámpagos e intentaba calmarlo con esas antiguas supersticiones. Una gran línea de luz partió el cielo bramando con fuerza, provocando que el joven moreno saliera de su ensoñación, parpadeando varias veces, algo inquieto corrió las persianas.

El teléfono resonó en el silencio de la habitación, sin tomarse la molestia de contestarlo dirigió sus pasos a su mullida cama, necesitaba descansar, pero el ruidoso aparato aun emitía el irritante sonido, colocando una de las almohadas en sus cabeza intento apaciguar el ruido preguntándose cuando llegaría a su fin, no paso mucho cuando la maquina contestadora realizo su trabajo.

_**Hola soy Takao, no estoy en casa así que deja tu mensaje y luego te llamare.. piiiii**_

_- Takao?.. estas ahí?... seguro estas dormido...en fin soy Yuriy llám..._

- Yuriy??¡¡ – grito desde el otro lado el peliazul que con apresurados y algo torpes movimientos llego hasta el teléfono tropezándose con una mesita de luz que había en su camino lanzando a su ves el pequeño velador que le regalaron, en el segundo en que escucho la voz del pelirrojo, ya estaba listo para contestar la llamada

_- Takao??... mnp... estabas ahí?...por que tardaste en contestar?_

_-_ Estaba en la cama

_- Que no pensabas responder?_

- No.. hasta que oí que eras tu jeje.. que necesitas??

_- Nada... solo quería llamarte.. apuesto a que te escondías de los relámpagos cobarde.._

- No es cierto, estoy cansado...y me fui a dormir eso es todo – inflo sus cachetes defendiéndose

- Ohhh _enserio... cansado de que?... de pensar...no me digas que se te sobre calentó el cerebro ajajaja _

- NO¡¡¡ No es cierto, yo solo quería dormir es todo, con la lluvia y los relámpagos no hay nada bueno para hacer

_- Ja¡¡.. te escondías no mientas, se muy bien que le tienes miedo a los rayos _

- Mentira¡¡¡ esos solo son inventos tuyos¡¡¡ - se excusaba eufórico, con una mano levantada y el puño cerrado en señal de defensa, cualquiera que lo viese en esa posición pensaría que se desquitaba con el teléfono, sin embargo de la nada un poderoso fulgor resplandeció en los cielos originando un estruendoso rugir que le puso la piel de gallina al instante – AHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡... un rayo un rayo – grito temeroso acurrucado en una esquina con el teléfono junto a el y sus dos manos en la cabeza como si intentara protegerse del ellos

--------------------------------------------

_Mentira prohibida _

_Debilidad que me domina _

--------------------------------------------

_- Takao¡¡¡...Takao¡¡ estas bien.. contesta¡¡¡_

- Si aquí estoy, ahhhh¡¡¡ odio los rayos... los detesto, por que tenia que llover hoy

- _Por que no bienes a mi casa o mejor yo voy a la tuya, para que no estés solo, además juntitos nos ira mejor no crees – _sonrojándose un poco ante las palabras del chico se sentó en un pequeño banco que tenia al lado suyo, siempre que decía algo así lo hacia con un tono de voz tan extraño, meloso, aveces pensaba que quería coquetear con él pero luego se recriminaba tal pensamiento, Yuriy era su amigo y solo intentaba molestarlo un poco, solo eso.

- No puedo

_- Es que tienes algo mas importante que hacer??? – _escucho que preguntaba con cierto tono molesto

_- _Ehh... no bueno... – mordiendo el labio inferior penso moviendo sus ojos un lado al otro sin fijar su vista a algún lugar en concreto – Kai me invito a salir hoy – soltó en forma apresurada casi inentendible por la velocidad a la que esas simples palabras fueron pronunciadas pero que claramente llegaron a oídos del ruso

_- Kai??... y que rayos quiere él contigo_

- Yuriy... – exclamo como rogando – por que te pones así??

_- y como quieres que este??... que salte del gusto _

- Solo es una cita..

_- Si claro.. solo una cita _

- Yuriy ya acepte... que tiene de malo que salga con él? por favor no te pongas así, no me gusta y lo sabes – claramente podía escuchar al nievo maldecir en su idioma natal, luego el fatal silencio se apodero del momento, ninguno de los dos hablaba ni siquiera podían escuchar la respiración del otro – Yuriy??

_- Hmnn_

- No te pongas así.. no me gusta que te enojes – su voz se escuchaba triste, sabía que esa noticia no le iba agradar para nada, pero tampoco quería mentirle por eso opto por decirle la verdad, pero ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho- voy a llamar a Kai y decirle que no puedo ir por que esta lloviendo

_- Una simple llovizna no detiene al "Gran Hiwatari"_

- Entonces le diré que no puedo – del otro lado escapo un sonoro suspiro lo que confundió un poco al pelitormenta

_- No... no lo hagas... si diste tu palabra será mejor que la cumplas, sabiendo como es Kai si no sales son el hoy, entonces vendrá por ti mañana o pasado mañana, además se que no te gusta mentir_

- ... ya no estas molesto??

_- Claro que estoy molesto¡¡¡... ahhh¡¡¡...te lo digo como amigo...sabes que Kai no me agrada para nada cerca de ti.. sabes como es él Takao, primero con uno y cuando ya no le gusta ese va con otro, HASTA TU LO VES POR LA TELEVISION¡¡¡... pedirte una cita solo es el inicio_

-... – nadie contesto desde el otro lado, decirle eso no fue muy correcto, sintió pesar pero lo nervios lo dominaban de repente y ni siquiera tenía cuidado con lo que salía de su boca

_- Takao?.._

- Kai me gusta...yo no soy uno más... soy el ultimo¡¡¡ – soltó sorpresivamente

_- Takao... yo no quise.. bueno- _intento explicarse cuando sabiendo explícitamente por que, la línea que los comunicada fue cortada, sientiendoce culpable coloco el auricular del teléfono en su lugar, pero es que el coraje lo dominaba, siempre Kai, Kai esto, Kai aquello, siempre.. ese, aun después de todo Hiwatari estaba ahí, y él nunca era tomado en cuenta, claro por que solo figuraba como amigo del peliazul, pero quería algo más que ser un simple amigo¿como es que no lo notaba? era obvio, él lo hacia obvio, como insinuadole cosas, diciéndole que estaba celoso, pero Takao tomaba todo como cariño, nunca como amor, ya estaba harto de eso

--------------------------------------------

_Mentira fundida _

_Por miel que vaporo mi piel _

-------------------------------------------- .

Del otro lado de la ciudad en aquel sombrío departamento recostado en su lecho reflexionaba el chico sobre esas palabras, solo uno más en la lista, era consiente de eso, sabia que muchos habían estado en su lugar, girando su cuerpo hasta quedar a un costado de la cama abrazo con fuerzas su almohada intentando no sentir tristeza, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela al aferrarse a ella pensaba como sería sentir al bicolor tan cerca, no era cierto él lo sabia, podía sentirlo, esa cita no era una más, él no era uno más, él sería el ultimo, Kai lo amaba.

Un fuerte sobresalto inundo su cuerpo al oír de nuevo a ese irritante aparato chillar, el teléfono de nuevo hacia su acto de aparición, seguro era Yuriy intentando disculparse por lo dicho, curioso en verdad se supone que el era el bocón pero resultaba ser el taheño quien nunca podía controlar su boca, con pasos poco apresurados se aproximo al instrumento listo para contestar pero la maquina contestadora volvía a ganarle en esa tarea

**_Hola soy Takao, no estoy en casa así que deja tu mensaje y luego te llamare.. piiiii_**

_- Takao??... – _la voz era muy diferente a la de su pelirrojo amigo, era una voz más neutra por así decirlo fría – _más vale que estés ahí... hmnp...no se ni para que pregunto...como sea... llegare dentro de diez minutos - _ no se le hizo difícil saber de quien se trataba, parado frente ese instrumento negro observaba con cierta inmutes en tanto esas palabras resonaban una y otra ves en su mente¿se supone que se alegrara¿por qué no se ponía tan contento como cuando Yuriy llamaba?, y ahora que lo pensaba se había sentido bastante mal por el simple hecho de que su "amigo" se molestara por que saldría con el bicolor, desconocía totalmente el por que de su comportamiento, como cancelar su cita siendo que se supone quería salir con el tatuado solo y por el simple hecho de no hacer enojar a Yuriy, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro intento despejar su mente, sin darle más vuelta al asunto dirigió sus pasos al baño, tendría que darse una ducha antes de que llegara.

**_o'o'o'o'oo'o'oOOo'o'o'o'o'o_**

Gente iba y venia por un lado y por el otro, todos ellos corriendo intentando resguardarse de la tormenta que arreciaba, algunos con paraguas otro con maletines o periódicos sobre sus cabezas, el trafico congestionado, conductores impacientes que en medio de tal maraña intentaban avanzar para llegar a sus respectivos hogares, sonido de cláxones, vociferos, el intento vano de las autoridades por mantener el orden, indicando las direcciones que se debían seguir, lo que provocaba más aun a los automovilistas por la lentitud del trabajo, él en cambio resguardado en el interior de su vehículo no prestaba atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, sus ojos fijos al frente parecían estar ciegos a los sucesos del exterior, su mano en el volante, con su dedo pulgar marcaba el ritmo de una música que sonaba en la radio golpeteándolo constantemente.

No hacia ni cinco minutos desde que había llamado a Takao previniéndolo de su próxima llegada, no le sorprendía que este no haya contestado, en su caso raras veces respondía cuando llamaba, seguro el perezoso seguía en su cama, conociendo a el pelitormenta, descansar es una buena excusa para no contestar, sonriendo de lado ante tal pensamiento fijo su visión en el gran edificio que se asomaba, muy pronto estaría en el apartamento de ese niño, apenas faltaban algunas calles para llegar, de pronto cuando perdido en sus pensamientos vago la vista hallo una pequeña pero interesante tienda de flores o florería, no le haría mal llevarle un presente a su amado... si "amado"... esa palabra aun le sonaba algo rara pero era real, presente y se hacia evidente cada ves que ese niño estaba, cada ves que lo miraba, siempre se pregunto como fue que paso, como pudo enamorarse de él, después de haber estado con tantos para menospreciarlo y hacerlo menos, termino siendo ese chico quien entre tantos se había ganado su corazón e increíblemente su fidelidad. Ingresando a la tienda pudo apreciar la abundante variedad de flores, de distintas especies colores formas y tamaños, todas ellas hermosas y vistosas a su propio modo, se detuvo para admirar tanta belleza aspirando ese aroma primaveral que despedían, nada comparado al temporal de afuera, acariciando los pétalos de una interesante flor blanca noto que alguien se hallaba situado detrás suyo.

-------------------------------------------- .

_Mentira vivida _

_No quiero más mentir_

--------------------------------------------

- Puedo ayudarle??

- Quiero una flor

- Ehh.. si supongo que para eso esta aquí.. si no para que más jejeje – gentilmente platicaba un chico rubio con el tatuado quien no parecía tener mucho interés en iniciar una conversación, arqueando una ceja le dio a entender que tenia prisa- bueno... y para quien es? – pregunto jovial pero algo cohibido el rubio ante tanta apatía

- No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia

- Si tiene razón.. lo siento.. y que.. digo cual quieres?

- No se... tu eres el florista no?

- Ejem.. si lo se.. pero es que si usted no me dice para que las quiere.. yo no podría recomendarle un de nuestra extensa variedad... amenos claro que usted tenga una en mente – inquirió el güero con actitud defensiva, colocando una mano en su cadera esperando la respuesta de su cliente

- Es para alguien especial – decidió soltar el ojicarmín

- Ahh.. una novia... jejejeje - exclamo feliz el chico dándole la espalda – sígame por favor.. a la izquierda tenemos una extensa variedad de rosas – señalándole con la mano esas majestuosas flores que se engalanaban con sus frondosos pétalos de colores puros y fuertes – Realmente depende mucho de a que tipo de novia te refieres.. por que – contando con sus dedos empezó a mencionarlas – están la novias pasajeras... las de pasatiempo... las de romance o que son puro fuego tu me entiendes jejeje... o también están las...

- Quiero que sea algo especial

- Algo especial... mnn. .¿cómo de especial? – como respuesta vio al bicolor girar los ojos en señal a hastío, ya le estaban cansando las preguntitas, lo único que buscaba era un lindo ramo de flores que obsequiarle a su chico, pero nooo, estás tenían que venir con significado y todo, claro era evidente que el lenguaje floral no era su fuerte y por ello tenia que estar respondiendo si es que a eso se podía llamar responder esas preguntas, sin decirle nada al chico, se cruzo de brazos esperando a que este le comentara sobre estas especies hasta que se decidiera por una que lo convenciese del todo, tampoco iba a especificarle sus gustos como que el regalo era para un hombre

- Ehh...bueno la verdad es que si esa chica te importa en verdad... – con el dedo índice en el labio inferior en señal de pensamiento sus azulinos ojos empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar buscando por todo el sitio, sin hallar lo que sea que deseaba encontrar dejo al chico solo para buscar esa cosa al otro pasillo que se encontraba a su derecha, aunque algo retirado claramente se podían oír los comentarios "Donde esta", o "Estoy seguro de que la deje por aquí", después de otros minutos de larga espera, alguno que otro ruido - ... le darías esta – concluyo en el momento en que llego, en su mando extendida al ruso, se encontraba una pequeña meseta con una flor no muy grande de pétalos largos de color celeste.

- Esta??...

- Claro – volviendo a su actitud jovial respondió al chico – sabes por que??...- pregunto dirigiéndose al mostrador con la delicada flor, observando como el tosco muchacho negaba con escepticismo – Por que esta flor es un flor especial

- No me digas...

- Pues si te digo... el color celeste, es el color de un alma pura y la libertad, cosa que debe existir en el amor, verdad así como la libertad de amar a quien desees, es delicada, por que así como el amor siempre requiere atención, ya sabes que lo riegues lo cuides cosas como esas, no es única pero si significativa – reparando en el comportamiento del bicolor el rubio pudo apreciar que no dejaba de observar la flor desde que la menciono tal ves sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tomando uno de los pétalos con finura percibió la suavidad de su textura, sin poder evitar compararlo con la piel del moreno lo cual provoco una media sonrisa en su rostro, quizás no era experto en el tema de las "cursilerías" y todo eso, pero de algo estaba seguro aria lo que fuera necesario para demostrarle a Takao cuanto lo amaba, de un momento a otro volvió a la realidad abandonando sus cavilaciones al sentirse extrañamente observado, el ameno muchacho aun esperaba su respuesta, movió la cabeza negando para si por las tonterías que pasaban por su mente.

- Me lo llevo – respondió con determinación, en otro tiempo él jamas hubiese hecho eso, nuca penso necesitar demostrar algo de lo que estaba seguro, pero era consiente de las dudas de su niño, él también las tenia, no le gustaba el tiempo que pasaba con Yuriy, se sentía desplazado, era un sensación que le desagradaba, aveces pensaba en la posibilidad de que el pelitormenta no lo amara y por Dios que deseaba estar equivocado.

**_o'o'o'o'o'o'oOOo'o'o'o'o'o'o_**

--------------------------------------------

_Te amo_

_Solamente encontré _

_El beso precio de volverme _

--------------------------------------------

Ubicados en una mesa para dos sentados junto a uno de los grandes ventanales de una de las más renombradas cadenas de restaurantes, cenaban en silencio, el decorado de el establecimiento era muy complejo, lleno de pinturas, moldes, un pianista quien liberaba entre sus dedos el dulce sonar de un viejo piano, las tenues luces del salón con una combinación de velas en candelabros dándole el toque romántico, el lugar y el ambiente eran perfectos, pero tal ves no era lo mismo con las personas o mejor dicho, la llamada "dulce pareja", absortos en sus propios bocados, ninguno se arriesgaba a romper el silencio, sentado en el lado izquierdo se encontraba Takao picoteando sus alimentos si atinar a probarlos mucho, solo jugando con ellos, de ves en cuando alzaba la mirada para ver al ruso concentrado en lo suyo, preguntándose por que habría tardado tanto en recogerlo, no era alguien a quien catalogar de impuntual, si no que todo lo contrarío, fiel a su palabra siempre llegaba ahora¿y si tal ves se veía con alguien más?, no sería de extrañar que lo hiciese, conociendo su frondoso antecedente, Kai no era alguien que pasa desapercibido, muchos como dicen desearían estar en su lugar a cualquier costo, bajando la mirada ante tal pensamiento sintió pesar, que tal si no era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

- No te gusta? – pregunto el bicolor que desde hace unos segundo había notado la reacidad de su acompañante a probar sus alientos.

- Si... solo que no tengo mucha hambre – respondió sorprendido con una frágil sonrisa

- No tienes que comer si no te gusta – agrego el mayor sin observar al chico

- No dije que no me gustara, es que ya comí antes de venir y se me paso el hambre es todo

- Pero quedamos en cenar juntos

- Lo se.. pero tu te tardaste y ...bueno yo pense – jugando esta ves con sus dedos, murmuraba las palabras intentando no hacerlas audibles - ...bueno creí que ya no vendrías

- Por que?

- No se... simplemente lo pense

- Pasa algo malo... Takao? - estrechando su mano hasta la piel del moreno, percibió esa suavidad tan comparable a la pequeña flor que le compro como obsequio

- Nada... yo...- esos luceros sangrientos lo observaban con intensidad, como si leyeran todos sus pensamientos dejándolo al descubierto, pese a que intentara ocultar sus sentimientos y esa inquietud que lo hacia presa, no lo lograba, no lo conseguía por que ante Hiwatari él era transparente, no quería ser una presa fácil, la cual pudiese manejar a su pleno antojo, predecible, continuar así solo lo lastimaría, tenía que comprobarlo – tu... tu me amas?

- Si - frío, eso era lo que sentía, no sentía calidez, si bien esa caricia en su mejilla resulto cálida esa palabra no¿por qué no podía decir algo más que un simple y monótono si?, necesitaba oírlo, sentirlo, esa respuesta podría dársela a cualquiera, entendía que el ojicarmín no fuese bueno revelando sus sentimientos pero apremiaba escuchar al chico decir esas dos palabras.

- ahh- afirmo poco convencido el ojcielo

- Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- No es necesario... yo solo quiero... que lo digas, no tienes que demostrar nada – enfrentando por primera ves en toda la velada esa mirada rojiza continuo evitando que el otro hablara – pero tampoco quiero que lo digas ahora... por que no quiero que lo hagas solo por que yo te lo pedí... quiero que lo digas cuando sientas que quieres hacerlo...- abandonando por un segundo ese enfrentamiento de miradas bajo el rostro exhalando un tenue suspiro luego la levanto con una diminuta sonrisa en los ojos- hay mucho de "querer" en esto no crees? jejeje – intento amenizar algo la conversación, los ambientes tensos no eran de su agrado, ingirió un poco de lo que se hallaba servido en su plato, decir eso no fue fácil, no obstante requería hacerlo

Ahora era el ruso quien no comía, meditando en lo cierto de esas palabras, desde que salían en ningún momento expreso sus intenciones para con el chico, nunca le dijo "Te amo" o "Te quiero" si no que un no muy elaborado "Me gustas" mero, natural como si de cualquiera se tratase, no negaba que la primera vez que lo invito fue por que sus intenciones no pasaban del puro atractivo carnal nada más, no obstante las cosas fueron cambiando y con el tiempo esa vacía atracción fue haciéndose fuerte hasta impulsarlo a reformarse, dejo la bebida, de ir a bares, no fumaba eso era algo que el mismo se prohibía, pero fueron muchos los amantes a los que no les fue difícil olvidar pero si evitar puesto que no era fácil deshacerse de ellos, verdad era que muchas cosas había hecho por estar con él, todas obras, pero si bien las obras cuentan en la mayoría de los casos, nuca están de más las palabras.

--------------------------------------------

_Mentira vendida _

_Moralidad que me intoxica _

--------------------------------------------

- En que piensas? – escucho la vos feliz de su pequeño, parecía encontrase mejor, quizás el desahogar su inquietud le hizo bien y era notorio por la nula presencia de comida en su plato

- En ti – respondió más tranquilo ante el comportamiento del muchacho, luego reparando en el sonrojo que provoco en Takao por haber dicho eso, se acerco a él para depositar un leve beso en su teñida mejilla cuando escucho un extraño rugido escapar del interior del pelitormenta, enarcando una ceja lo miro confundido mientras este le sonreía más avergonzado todavía.

-jejeje... tengo más hambre – con una expresión divertida estrecho su plato totalmente limpiesito, como si lo hubiesen lavado-...quiero más..- declaro dichoso, ante tal acto el ruso solo negó levemente con una media sonrisa en el rostro tomando la fuente para intercambiarla con la suya que apenas estaba a medio terminar

- Toma – acomodándose en su asiento busco al mesero para ordenar de nuevo cuando sintió al chico abrazarle fuertemente por el cuello y besarle en la mejilla

- Gracias¡¡¡-

Tal ves las personas después de todo si eran las indicadas para un lugar tan romántico como ese, donde el piano seguía derramando notas dulces que embelesaban el aire

**oooooo­oooooooo**

Las grises nubes cedían siendo arrastradas por una suave ventisca, dejando ver el cielo negriazul que engalanado vestía las más radiantes estrellas como joyas de diamante, la cruel tormenta de hace una horas era solo un vago recuerdo de una ligera horda de aflicción, remplazada ahora por el alborozo de la multitud nocturna que aprovechando el ambiente fresco salían a divertirse o a pasar un momento ameno con algunos amigos. Las luces coloridas de una ciudad que albergaba a cualquiera con ganas de retozar en sus innumerables centros provocaban que la actividad urbana durara hasta altas horas logrando que el tráfico estuviese cargado como es habitual en las grandes ciudades.

--------------------------------------------

_Mentira escondida _

_Flagelo de mi corazón _

--------------------------------------------

Después de la cena fueron a una plaza no muy lejos de allí donde normalmente iban a pasar un tiempo a solas, Takao como es de esperar hablo durante todo ese tiempo Kai solo se limito a asentir o negar cosas que le decía, le contó del miedo que sintió cuando escucho un rayo caer cerca de su apartamento y lo mucho que le tranquilizo el estar hablando con Yuriy en ese momento, por lógica la mención de ese nombre le molesto, de nuevo esa sensación de sentirse relegado a un segundo plano, no podía evitar sentir celos, era él quien quería estar en esos momentos, para reconfórtalo hacerlo sentirse seguro, sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que felizmente le comentaba el peliazul mantenía la vista fija en el camino, de ves en cuando desviaba la mirada para ver a su pequeño hablar emocionado de las anécdotas de su día o de la semana anterior siempre con el objetivo de sacar una sonrisa del tatuado, cosa que muchos calificarían de imposible pero Takao aun así no perdía la oportunidad para intentarlo, pudiera ser que por ese motivo se gano su amor, fueran muchas o pocas las veces que su niño fracasaba nunca perdía la esperanza de volverlo a intentar. Fue ahí cuando el ojicielo buscando algo en su bolsillo le comentaba que esa misma mañana de camino al trabajo se encontró con un nativo, sentado en el suelo en la acera, ofreciendo unos productos artesanales muy bonitos para su gusto, habían anillos hechos de rocas, pulseras con tallados graciosos y símbolos, también medallas con animales tallados en piedra los cuales le llamaron mucho la atención tan entretenido se quedo mirándolos y hablando con el viejo hombre que con gran amabilidad le explicaba el significado de cada símbolo o animal que llego tarde al trabajo, por lo cual lo reprendieron

- ... por suerte Kenny marco tarjeta por mi, para que pareciese que llegue puntual y entonces no me reprendieron...

- No deberías perder el tiempo con tonterías como esas.. uno de estos días podrías perder tu empleo por quedarte a mirar cachivaches

- No son cachivaches¡¡¡ - exclamo molesto el pelitormenta deteniendo por completo su andar – es arte y cultura, deberías verlo Kai es increíble, como sus viejas manos pueden tomar un trozo de madera y darle vida a algo que creemos inerte, una enseñanza que ha ido de generación en generación pero que se va perdiendo con la actitud de gente como tu, que cree que solo son cachivaches

- No...– sabía que discutir con el peliazul era un caso perdido -.. mnnp – finalizo resignado pero si admitir su derrota, típico de él

- Ves tengo razón¡¡ - contento por su triunfo no declarado camino erguido, y orgulloso adelantándose un poco al bicolor

**oooooo­oooooooo**

- Ufff... creo que fueron un millón de escalones – musito cansado el pequeño cayendo de rodillas al frío suelo – justo hoy tenia que descomponerse ese ascensor

Al llegar al edificio en donde se hallaba el confortable apartamento del chico se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el ascensor estaba descompuesto por una falla técnica que se había originado durante la tormenta, por ello y sin más remedio tuvieron que emprender la larga travesía de subir los escalones, durante todo el trayecto como es habitual Takao no pudo evitar demostrar su disgusto y considerar que estar situado en las alturas no es tan agradable si tienes que subir escaleras para llegar a ella.

Detrás de él pausadamente llegaba el bicolor sin ningún rastro de cansancio, como si subir esa escalinata no fuera más que un paseito por el campo, aproximándose al pelitormenta le tendió la mano para que la tomara, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa tierna este estrecho la mano ofrecida y se levanto.

- No luces cansado

- No lo estoy - fijaba su vista al frente sabiendo que el ojiazul lo observaba tenazmente estudiándolo, deteniéndose ambos al llegar junto a la puerta que daba la entrada al departamento

- Me estas ocultando algo – pregunto deteniéndose por completo para rodear al mayor mirándolo de arriba a bajo, a lo cual este no pudo evitar sonreír

- No

- Ja¡¡¡...mentira¡¡¡...estas sonriendo

- Y?

- Tu no sonríes¡¡... amenos que me ocultes algo – entrecerrando su ojos con ambas manos en la cadera enfrentaba graciosamente el muchacho – que es???... un regalo?- eh ahí el punto, el niño quería regalo, por ello menciono esa ultima pregunta ilusionado

- Tal ves – girando su cuerpo dándole la espalda al pelitormenta observo para si una pequeña maceta donde intacta encontraba la flor, la tenia escondida en el auto, seguidamente la escondió con una mano en su tapado puesto que en ella llevaba la flor al subir las escaleras y no quería que el peliazul la notara pero tampoco deseaba estropearla

- Que es¿que es?

Sin decir nada volteó revelando de entre su ropaje la peculiar flor con su exótica belleza Takao se quedo observando la diminuta planta con interés sin tomarla aproximándose hasta ella para aspirar el suave aroma que se desprendía de sus largos pétalos, apreciando la complejidad pero a la ves sencillez de la misma. El ojicarmín con la mamo aun extendida con el obsequio podía apreciar la forma meticulosa en la que era examinada por Takao, ahora sabia por que llego tarde al trabajo el otro día, seguramente se había quedado así de embobado por los cachivaches de ese hombre al igual que por esa flor

- Y?... que te parece – cuestiono curioso por saber que opinaba el niño de su regalo, irguiéndose algo serio mostró una gran sonrisa al mayor tomando el regalo

- Gracias¡¡¡...es muy lindo – agrego acercando la meseta a su rostro para verla mejor – y??... tu la compraste??

- Si...por

- Por nada – declaro observando al bicolor que mirándolo con incredulidad le daba a entender que no le creía ni una sola palabra

- No se – sonrío de nuevo sobándose la nuca – tu regalándome flores... es raro jeje

- Que tiene de malo?

- Nada

- Mentira

- Bueno... es que es...como decirlo... es como tu lo dirías... algo tierno

- Y... yo no puedo ser tierno – cruzando sus brazos esperando una respuesta

- Si...solo que... olvídalo – decidió dar por terminada la conversación dirigiéndose al bicolor lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas para regalarle un delicado beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento por todo, la cena, el obsequio, era más de lo que había esperado, pero en el momento en que se separo de este para observarlo, él lo agarro de los hombros empujándolo hasta la pared sin mucho cuidado para acorralarlo contra ella, confundido el peliazul sintió algo de temor el no entender el comportamiento del muchacho y menos su reacción

--------------------------------------------

_Olvida mentira _

_Las tentaciones destructivas_

--------------------------------------------

- Kai... que - un beso arrebatador fuerte y profundo callo toda queja que pudiese proferir, eh ahí el por que no se podía llamar exactamente "tierno" al bicolor puesto que esta palabra no iba con él y menos con ese beso brusco que le estaba propinando, sin oponerse alzo la mano desocupada para acariciar la mejilla tatuada del ojirubí, correspondiendo lentamente sintió como el otro se iba calmando, apretujándolo más contra la pared mientras sus manos asían su cintura hasta sentir el calor de sus cuerpos tan juntos, robándose el aliento mutuamente hasta que este se hizo escaso y necesario lo que dio como resultado el rompimiento de esa exquisita unión entre ambos

- Eso fue...para nada tierno – aun recuperando el aire que se escapo de sus pulmones declaro agitado el ojicielo juntando su frente contra la del mayor

- Cuida esa flor por mi quieres... – acariciando la mejilla del pequeño se aproximo de nuevo para depositar en el un beso corto pero dulce – es especial

- Tengo que ir a dormir

- Te ayudo

- No... puedo solo

- Como quieras – alejándose del peliazul encamino sus pasos hacia la escalinata, bajando unas cuantas gradas escucho

- Iré a tu departamento mañana – gritaba desde la puerta abierta Takao con entusiasmo a lo cual él solo asintió

**_o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'oOOo'o'o'o'o'o'o'o_**

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando llego a su departamento, por suerte el ascensor no estaba descompuesto, a demás que su cuarto no se hallaba en el séptimo piso otra ventaja, introduciendo la llave en la cerradura para destrabarla pudo notar que esta ya no estaba trancada, dando un ligero empujóncito esta se abrió completamente, esa no era una buena señal, alguien estaba en su morada, un ladrón probablemente, sacando su teléfono celular lo acuno entre sus manos por si lo necesitaba, mejor sería comprobar si el extraño aun seguía ahí.

Ingresando sigilosamente, todo se hallaba en penumbras, le era casi imposible distinguir esas sombras borrosas que se delataban como pertenencias suyas, daba gracias por ser ordenado y tener una buena memoria de la ubicación exacta de sus cosas, de no ser por eso ya se habría tropezado alertando así al intruso de su presencia, pero todo se hallaba en perfecto orden lo que demostraba que no era un ladrón si no que alguien conocido, o quizás ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

Tocando el interruptor de la luz situado en la pared al lado derecho ilumino toda la sala, aun le faltaba registrar, su cuarto, el cuarto de baño y la cocina, por si acaso, mejor era prevenir que lamentar, justo cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio llego a oír sonidos extraños provenientes de la cocina, alguien estaba ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la entrada comprobando que las luces estaban prendidas abrió violentamente la puerta que daba al lugar para de esa forma revelar de una vez por todas quien se atrevía a irrumpir en su morada sin su consentimiento, dentro podían apreciarse unas ollas en el fuego, algunos platos y un chico con un cuchillo en la mano y unas verduras cortadas en cuadrados diminutos.

--------------------------------------------

_Mentira medida _

_No quiero más mentir_

--------------------------------------------

- Hasta que al fin llegas – exclamo el chico con una sonrisa para volver de nuevo a lo a suyo terminado de cortar las legumbres

- Ray? – inquirió el ojicarmín saliendo calmándose un poco –... que haces aquí??

- No es obvio...preparo la cena – contesto simple – debes estar hambriento después de un día de trabajo

- Ya cene... por donde entraste?

- Por la puerta tonto.. tengo una copia de la llave recuerdas

- Lo que recuerdo es habértela quitado

- Ups creo que no – enseñándole la llave en forma juguetona sonrío, sonrisa que no duro mucho puesto que rápidamente el ojicarmín se la arrebato junto con la llave – uyy... que malo... es verdad que ya cenaste?... que lastima yo que me esforcé tanto en prepararte algo especial- susurro el oriental abandonado su trabajo para aproximarse al ruso que se encontraba recostado en el dintel de la puerta, extendió la mano para rozarla contra esa mejilla pálida pero fue truncado al sentir como el muchacho tomaba su mano bruscamente evitando que tocara

- No deberías estar aquí – finalizo arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de salida

- Kai no... espera, suéltame, estas lastimándome – rogaba el neko quien hacia de todo para escapar del fuerte agarre

- Tu y yo terminamos hace tiempo, pense que te había quedado claro

- Por favor perdóname...

- No

- Kai por favor escucha... te necesito

- No quiero escucharte...largo¡¡¡ – finalizo abriendo la puerta para que saliera – ve y dile eso a tu novio

- Pero... es que tu no entiendes, no tengo lugar a donde ir – revelo el oriental bajando la mirada – por favor, tu eres el único al que..

- No es cierto

- Tienes que creerme, termine con él, me fui, por eso bine aquí

- Pensaste que te daría albergue como un idiota

- No... pense que después de todo los hermosos momentos que pasamos tu...

- Suficiente...ya escuche bastante – interrumpió el tatuado cerrando la puerta detrás de si logrando un suspiro de alivio por parte del ojidorado, no quería tener que escuchar las excusas del chico – te quedaras...pero solo por esta noche, mañana te iras.. entendido – ordeno a lo cual el oriental afirmo con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, minutos después apareció con una almohada y una cobija lanzándoselas al pelinegro – dormirás en el sofá

- Gracias – haciendo una reverencia el pelinegro coloco la manta en el sofá junto con la almohada – no quieres cenar... en verdad me esforcé

- Te dije que ya cene, fui a un restauran y cene... ya

- Ahhh... fuiste con él... cierto

- Si... y??... ahora déjame dormir – contesto el ruso que ya se había puesto el piyama, que consistía en un pantalón negro de seda y nada más, cubriéndose con las mantas dio las espalda al neko a quien podía avistar desde lo lejos, ya que dejo la puerta abierta para ver la sala y controlar así también a su "invitado"- más te vale estarte quieto

- Es que ya no confías en mi?

- No

- Como quieras... pero yo prepare una cena y pretendo comérmela así que si me disculpas – Ray se levanto del sofá para ir a la cocina a terminar de preparar los alimento que había dejado a medias, en tanto Kai simplemente se rendía al sueño, estaba cansado y no quería perder el tiempo vigilando al muchacho a demás ¿qué podría hacerle?

**oooooo­oooooooo**

La mañana se despuntaba radiante, con un sol que iluminaba hasta los rincones más oscuros de una bulliciosa cuidad que despierta al sentir al brillante astro nacer, pero a lo lejos en el horizonte se avistaban unas sospechosas nubes grises, las blancas cortinas de su ventana arrastradas a bailar con el viento dejaban pasar esos tenues rayos atraves de la ventana llevando consigo el aroma suave de cierta flor que cómoda posaba en el marco de la misma a la ves que se dejaba acariciar por el aire fresco que recorría la habitación.

Removiendo su moreno cuerpo entre las mantas sintió la calidez de la mañana al ver al sol asomarse en su ventana, se sentó en su cama algo dormido aun, bostezo para desperezarse extendió sus manos arriba estirando todo su cuerpo, al inhalar el aroma que ahora inundaba su dormitorio abrió sus ojos por completo extrañándose por el curioso olor, cuando a su mente volvió que se trataba del presente de su "novio" que sutil descansaba junto a su cama aunque no recordaba haberla puesto ahí. Continuaba algo soñoliento con una sonrisa como si la cama fuese una droga que lo volvía algo distante, deseando dormirse un poco más acomodo la almohada en una posición cómoda

- Llegaste tarde anoche – un voz seria, enfadada trunco todo proyecto que pudiera tener de volver a la cama, causándole un susto, busco el lugar de donde provenía, no había notado que el pelirrojo se encontraba en su habitación por que aun no terminaba de dejar el mundo de los sueños, con los brazos cruzados sentado en una silla en la esquina donde la luz llegaba en forma débil se encontraba el chico de ojos árticos mirándolo en forma de reproche

- Yuriy...- frotándose los ojos - ... desde cuando estas aquí?

- Desde anoche – levantándose dirigió sus pasos a la ventana para admirar el paisaje – me tome la libertad de poner la flor aquí... espero que no te moleste

- No... creo que fue ella quien me despertó – retiro las sabanas que lo cubrían – iré a bañarme.

Una ves bajo la regadera dejo que el liquido caliente recorriera su cuerpo, tranquilo escuchando el chorro de agua caer al piso como si de una composición maestra se tratase, le gustaba oír el agua caer, por eso le gustaba la lluvia pero lo que odiaba eran los rayos, cerro grifo para detener la salida del fluido y cubrirse con una toalla la cintura y con otra secarse el pelo. Dentro de su cuarto aun se encontraba el taheño como si nunca se hubiese movido de lugar, pero al ver su cama hecha cambio de opinión.

- Eres peor que mi madre – bromeo buscando que ponerse en su armario

- Pobre de ti si lo fuera, eres un completo desastre

- Nadie te pidió que ordenaras todo, tu eres un maniático obsesionado con la limpieza

- Tener algo de orden no es obsesión- refuto el pelirrojo, acercándose al él

- A mi me gusta el desorden

- Eso explica tu gusto por Hiwatari – con una burlona sonrisa contesto el níveo al que el otro respondió enfadado

- No creas que olvide lo que me dijiste, aun estoy molesto contigo – dándole la espalda – Ahora si no te importa ,me gustaría cambiarme

- De acuerdo – derrotado el ojiartico fue a la pequeña sala y se sentó en el sofá esperando a que el peliazul terminara de vestirse, recorriendo la vista por todo el cuarto reparo en el contenido de la mesita de luz situada junto al teléfono ahí yacía en un marco de cristal una foto de ellos juntos abrazados como buenos amigos durante la época de invierno, esa imagen le trajo varios recuerdos en la mente que le hicieron sonreír, tomando el cuadro entre sus manos para apreciarlo mejor

- Te gusta??- pregunto el japonés totalmente vestido

- No esta mal – deposito de nuevo el objeto en la pequeña mesa – Que le paso al velador que te regale?

- Ehh?...velador?...jejej creo que tuvo un fatal accidente

- Lo rompiste

- Eso pasa cuando llamas en un día de tormenta sin avisar

- Me echas la culpa??

- Claro..no fui yo quien llamo

- Ja¡¡...te morías de miedo

- No es cierto¡¡

- Ahh¡¡¡...-levanto un dedo para objetar pero prefirió guardar silencio, conociendo a Takao esa discusión podía durar años – Olvídalo... vamos a desayunar?

- Si pero ya¡¡¡... que me muero de hambre

- Tu siempre te mueres de hambre

- Que gracioso ja-ja... pronto por que prometí ir a ver a Kai después

- Hmp...-bufo con fastidio irguiéndose para dirigirse a la puerta y salir seguido de Takao

**oooooo­oooooooo**

Hace bastante tiempo que ya se había despertado llamo a la oficina diciendo que no iría ese día cualquier empleado no podría hacer eso podía hacer eso pero siendo él el dueño de la empresa si podía hacerlo, eso y mucho más. Terminando de darse una fresca ducha salió del cuarto de baño sin mucho apuro no esperaba que la llegada del pelitormenta fuese temprano pues lo más seguro es que aun estuviese dormido.

Al salir ya listo se encontró con el ojiambarino sentado en su cama mirándolo fijamente no era por tener algo en contra suya pero simplemente no le agradaba nada la forma en que lo contemplaba

--------------------------------------------

_Mentira servida _

_El vino y pan de cada día _

--------------------------------------------

- Buenos diás Kai¿cómo dormiste?

- Pensé que ya te fuiste

- Si yo también dormí bien Kai, gracias...tu siempre tan atento – él solo lo miro esperando a que contestase la pregunta

- Sabes pensé lo mismo de ti, si no mal recuerdo a estas horas tu ya estabas en la oficina

- Me tome el día libre

- Ahh..puedo saber cual es el motivo de tal milagro, por que por mi nunca hiciste eso

- No te incumbe, ahora ¿por qué sigues aquí?

- Uy que modales, bueno no es que no quiera irme, es solo que pensé en asearme primero – contesto pasando de largo al bicolor e ingresando al baño – No vayas a espiar – este solo se retiro ignorando el comentario

**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'oOOo'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

En un centro de comida rápida varias personas amontonadas como sardinas hacían sus pedidos de acuerdo a lo que se hallaba en el menú, algunos sentados en las barras tomando café otros formando parte de la larga fila de compradores que fastidiados esperan a ser atendidos

- Ya vamos a desayunar??- desalentado y con extraños ruidos en la panza

- Por décima vez Takao tenemos que esperar – algo impaciente pero con un poco más de disimulo contestaba el taheño sentado en la mesa esperando a que les trajeran su orden que pidió desde hace media hora – y a esto le llaman comida rápida

- Te dije que fuéramos al que esta en la avenida, pero tu nunca me haces caso

- Ya¡¡..quieres si esperamos todo este tiempo, podemos esperar un poco más y si no viene nos vamos hecho?

- Hecho..media hora más

**oooooo­oooooooo**

Mirando por segunda ves el reloj de su muñeca y comprobándolo con el de la pared continuo leyendo el libro que tomo del estante de la biblioteca, esperaba que el peliazul hiciese acto de presencia hace veinte minutos, por más que no hayan quedado en una hora exacta para verse era habitual en él aparecer a las 10 o 10:30 am. pero ya casi eran las 11 de la mañana y aun no llegaba aunque por otro lado prefería despedir primero al gato antes de que llegara. Acomodo el libro en el estante de donde lo extrajo, asegurándose de que el chino no anduviera por ahí, corrió un poco el mueble, arrastrando la mano sobre el piso de losa, busco una en particular que estaba suelta, al hallarla la levando, el orificio tenia más o manos el tamaño de una caja mediana, ese era su escondite secreto, ahí guardaba todas sus pertenencias de valor significativo, algunas fotos, papeles y entre ellos una cajita de terciopelo azul real. Tomando el estuche entre sus manos, coloco la losa en su lugar y ubico el mueble donde correspondía.

--------------------------------------------

_Mi corazón_

_Late por ti... dentro de mí_

_Mi corazón _

_Nunca dejo... tu corazón_

--------------------------------------------

A sus espaldas contemplándolo, el oriental registraba cada movimiento suyo sin perder detalle, no dudaba del contenido de la caja, pero si del dueño

- Que tienes ahí? - pregunto sobresaltando al otro, lo que le llamo la atención, en los pocos años que llevaba de conocerlo sabía que era difícil sorprenderlo amenos que estuviese nervioso, no se atrevía a mirarlo en el instante en el que le hablo este reacciono escondiendo el objeto ven su bolsillo- Kai??

- Que quieres?- respondió enfrentando al chico

- Nada – bajo la mirada, no por sobrecogimiento, si no que para pensar, uniendo los cabos – lo amas... Kai?

- Que?

- Que si lo amas?

- A quien? – aun no captaba el sentido de la pregunta, podría ser que se estuviesen refiriendo a la misma persona

- A quien más...a ese chico con el que sales

- Takao

- Si ese.. lo amas??- no hubo respuesta, ambos quedaron de pie viéndose uno al otro, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos, leer el corazón, donde los ojos se vuelven las ventanas del alma y revelan cosas que la boca no es capas de explicar, una cálida sonrisa surco los labios del pelinegro al verificar sus suposiciones, no necesitaba oírlo para saberlo – ya se lo dijiste?? – cuando vio la bicolor desviar los ojos supo la respuesta – tienes que hacerlo

- No puedo

- Por que no?? – acercándose a él – no tienes nada que temer

**_o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'OO'o'o'o'o'o'o'o_**

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus pies llevando consigo dos tazas de café calientes entre los brazos, faltaban dos calles para llegar, ligeras gotas caían en su rostro lo que lo inducía a apresurar el paso, no quería estar en medio de la tormenta que se avecindaba, en la esquina se detuvo torpemente lo que hizo que una de las tapas que protegía el contenido se liberase derramándose un poco sobre su camiseta llegando a quemar su piel, gruñendo un poco tapo lo mejor que pudo el café, estaba tarde le había prometido a Kai que iría a la mañana, el desayuno con Yuriy duro tres horas, un en esperar, otra en comer y la ultima para despedirse, de nuevo discutieron sobre su reciente relación con el bicolor, entendía que siendo su amigo se preocupase por él pero no era para tanto.

Tuvo que eludir a un mar de personas que transitaban del lado contrario al que circulaba, pedir disculpas a otras por chocar con ellas accidentalmente, teniendo cuidado de no derramar esta ves la bebida, por que no le gusto la experiencia anterior y aun le dolía la quemazón, unas cuantas zancadas más y ya estaba frente al imponente edificio en el que habitaba Hiwatari, no era nada comparado a su casa, era más alto y lujoso esta, construcción estaba en la parte céntrica de la ciudad, razón por la cual tuvo que esquivar tanta gente, como era conocido las personas que vivían ahí ocupaban cierto cargo de prominencia en la sociedad para darse esos lujos.

--------------------------------------------

_Mentira atrevida _

_Bolero de mi corazón_

--------------------------------------------

El portero lo saludo con cortesía reconociendo al chico como una de las momentáneas compañías del joven Hiwatari como solían comentar en el lugar, constatando que el muchacho se encontraba en su habitación, fue al elevador en el momento en que subió vio a otras personas ingresar a la recepción completamente empapadas comentando sobre la lluvia, tratando de ignorarlos marco el tercer piso. La espera pareció larga, no paraba de subir y bajar gente, por un momento se sintió asfixiado, pero dio gracias al llegar a su destino saliendo por fin de esa caja más por que al escuchar un trueno grito sin contenerse y todos se le quedaron mirándolo. Camino atraves del pasillo verificando los números hasta que dio con el que pertenecía al bicolor, pensaba tocar la puerta pero primero probo con el picaporte que para su sorpresa estaba abierto no podía advertir la presencia de alguien, decidió ingresar seguro que Kai lo había abierto para él.

**oooooo­oooooooo**

- Kai si no se lo dices lo perderás... el amor no es para siempre – revelando al fin el pequeño estuche que resguardaba entre su ropaje destapo la caja enseñando un sublime anillo de oro con incrustaciones de plata, mirándolo con duda en tanto oía lo que decía el oriental – necesita atención, debes cuidarlo, hacerle sentir que puede contar contigo

- Como una flor - also su mirada al escuchar esas palabras que le fueron tan familiares

- Eh?

- El amor... como una flor, si lo descuidas muere – decía para si antes que para el otro, perdiéndose en la profundidad de su mente que lo llevo justo en el momento en el que en esa florería el chico rubio le decía esas palabras ahora las entendía, ocultando la joya en su mano la deposito de nuevo en el estuche, sonriendo tristemente al chino bajo la mirada, hasta que escucho el rugir del viento y un fuerte trueno retumbar e inclusive creyó oír un grito.

- Kai...- dijo Ray sin lograr llamar la atención del bicolor, necesitaba hacerle entender así que sin más acorto la distancia entre ellos tomo el rostro del tatuado y lo beso con ternura, el ruso no correspondió el beso por el asombro dejando resbalar de su mano el cofrecito, pero tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo, pues no sentía nada, entonces cuando escucharon algo caerse y derramarse se separaron instantáneamente sobresaltados, en el suelo reposaban dos tazas de café vacíos con el liquido caliente desparramado en el pavimento, de pie pasmado y adolorido Takao con sus azulinos ojos inmensamente abiertos y entristecidos.

--------------------------------------------

_Amarga saliva _

_Sabor a culpa y agonía_

--------------------------------------------

Negando afligido para si lo que veía sin poder creerlo dejo escapar lagrimas desde sus luceros oceánicos, los otros dos pasmados mantuvieron silencio por unos cuantos segundos

- Takao puedo explicarlo...- alego el tatuado una ves que salió de su sorpresa.

- No... no es cierto, disculpen la interrupción – con la voz quebrada corriendo abandono la habitación haciendo caso omiso a la tormenta

-TAKAO¡¡¡...TAKAO¡¡- recogió el anillo sin llevarse el estuche a paso veloz intento llegar a tiempo pero el ascensor ya estaba cerrado – maldición¡¡- murmuro partiendo a las escaleras, bajo los escalones rudamente saltando algunos o bajando de dos en dos lo que fuera con tal de alcanzar a su niño, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ese beso no era nada, no significaba nada, tenia que hallar al peliazul, aclárale las cosas y hacerle un declaración. Abrió la puerta metálica que daba a la planta baja, comprobó que ya nadie estaba en el ascensor, preguntando a los de recepción constato que un chico había salido sollozando del lugar, intentaron persuadirle a que no saliera con la agresiva tormenta que desde hace minutos inició pero él no los escucho y se apresurarse hasta la salida

"_Solo llueve cuando un corazón bueno se pierde..."_.

Las poderosas gotas golpeteaban su rostro sin compasión alguna enmarcando más el dolor en su pecho, escapaba pero no sabía de que, varias veces se precipito contra alguien que en su afanoso afán de esconderse de la lluvia no tenía consideración hacia él haciéndolo a un lado de forma ruda, usando su chaqueta como único abrigo se escondía en ella intentando entrar en calor usando su gorra para cubrir sus ojos empañados, las lagrimas que resbalaban en su mejilla se confundían con las del cielo como si ambos lloraran por un mismo dolor, un as de luz se hizo camino en el cielo obligándolo a ocultarse en su prenda, estaba solo no había quien lo protegiese ahora.

Miraba a todos lados, seguro iría a su casa, si no donde?, las fuertes lágrimas del cielo evitaban que pudiese ver más allá de su camino, con una mano por en sima de sus ojos intentaba discernir a las personas.

- TAKAO¡¡¡- grito con fuerza esperando oír algo, fue hacia el final de la acera para probar si su suerte era tan buena como para dar con él, ahí esperando que cambiase la señalización estaba el chico temblando abrazándose a si mismo, al parecer sin percatarse de que lo buscaban – TAKAO¡¡¡... espera - volvió a gritar que se detuviese un cuando estaba algo alejado.

--------------------------------------------

_Te amo_

_Solamente encontré _

_El beso precio de volverme a ver _

--------------------------------------------

Al voltear se encontró con el ruso a pocos metros de él, llamándole, no quería hablarle pero tampoco podía cruzar los autos no dejaban de pasar de ambos lados tenia que esperar a que el semáforo diera la señal, el agua los empapaba a ambos, una vez que estuvieron el uno junto al otro solo se escuchaba el sonar de la lluvia y el viento en una composición sublime de la naturaleza

- No es lo que crees

- No quiero escucharte, solo dime que nunca sentiste nada por mi, no tienes por que mentir – con la voz quebrada mirando al suelo y de ves en cuando el semáforo esperando la oportunidad para huir de nuevo

- Te equivocas, significas mucho para mi – declaro extendiendo su mano – vamos te estas empapando ven conmigo – pero el otro se rehuso retrocediendo unos pasos

- Prefiero estar en la lluvia

- No digas tonterías le tienes miedo a los rayos – nuevamente acercándose hasta él – ven estarás mejor mas seguro – sin embargo el otro retrocedió al mismo tiempo

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi, estaré bien

- Mentira no estas bien¡¡ - tomándolo del brazo a lo cual este intento soltarse – es que no entiendes yo..

- Suéltame¡¡¡ - intentando liberarse movía su brazo de un lado al otro

- Escúchame¡¡...- pidió casi gritando al ver que este no tenía planes permanecer junto a él, ya que estaba más ocupado tratando de escapar, una ves que capto su atención decidió seguir, esta seria su oportunidad, o definía ahora el futuro de su relación o nunca – Takao Yo Te... – no pudo finalizar por que un rayo haciendo gala de su fuerza ilumino el cielo gris con una estruendo ensordecedor, ante el sobresalto Kai soltó el brazo del menor quien dominado por el miedo se tapo los oídos con ambas manos separándose del bicolor gritando de temor, hasta que oyó un poderoso claxon sonar, el conductor perdió el control del automóvil al intentar frenar, la carretera resbalosa produjo que el auto continuara su marcha fatal hasta golpear ferozmente contra el frágil cuerpo del moreno quien por el susto tenia los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta esta había retrocedido tanto hasta llegar al paso vehicular, como si fuera en cámara lenta, se pudo ver el fierro colisionar contra el ojiazul lanzando su cuerpo inmóvil al pavimento, la gorra entre la lluvia fue a volar junto a su dueño inmóvil

- TAKAO¡¡¡ ...

--------------------------------------------

_Amor_

_Solamente encontré _

_El beso precio de volverte... _

--------------------------------------------

**o'o'o'o'o'o'o'oOOo'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'o'**

--------------------------------------------

_Mi corazón... late por ti... dentro de mí _

--------------------------------------------

Las enfermeras de un lado a otro, corrían llamando a los doctores, personas que oraban por volver a ver a sus seres queridos, otros que lloraban al saber que estos no regresarían, sentado solitario en un banco de la sala de espera con el anillo que un momento penso seria la puerta a su amor ahora solo marcaba otro momento trágico en su vida, lo observaba con ojos vacíos haciendo un ruego interior por el ser que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, penso que no hacia mucho deseo estar ahí cuando Takao lo necesitase y ahora que lo necesitaba no podía hacer nada, se sentía inútil, con las manos atadas observando como su vida acababa, impaciente frente esa puerta por la que lleno de tubos manchado de sangre respirando en forma precaria ingreso el pelitormenta en una camilla. Al ver a alguien aproximarse y detenerse junto a el, no hizo caso, mas en el momento que este lo levanto por la camisa pudo ver que era Yuriy con los ojos aguados

- QUE LE HICISTE??¡¡¡ - cuestiono lleno de odio a lo cual este solo bajo la mirada sin responder nada, ante el mutismo del ruso el pelirrojo lo arrojo al suelo asestándole un diamantino golpe en la mejilla lo que rompió en parte el labio inferior de el ojicarmín, preparándose para golpearlo otra vez pero se contuvo de descargar su furia, ayudándolo a levantarse en forma tosca – si le sucede algo yo te mato – susurro

--------------------------------------------

_Y siempre busco la verdad _

--------------------------------------------

El Medico de turno salió a su encuentro identificando al bicolor como el que trajo al mal moribundo – usted es el que trajo al muchacho? – pregunto dirigiéndose al tatuado

- Como esta él – intervino el pelirrojo – se recuperara doctor??

- Eso depende...- revisando los papeles que traía consigo – el joven Kinomiya sufrió fracturas leves, pero presenta un sangrado interno, la caja torácica esta seriamente dañada, me temo que no tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir

_... o un ángel perece"_

Cayendo de rodillas desmoronado dejo caer el anillo que tenia entre sus manos el cual provoco un sonido sordo que solo el pudo escuchar, no prestaba atención a nada, estaba solo, ni siquiera sintió como ferozmente lo golpeaba el taheño quien lleno de rencor lo responsabilizaba por el estado de Takao. A lo lejos en uno de los edificios de Tokio una ventana abierta dejaba el paso libre al agua y la ventisca que arrasando con todo crueles arrojaron una meseta donde cierta flor celeste abandonada cayo a merced del desastre

--------------------------------------------

_Mi corazón... nunca dejo... tu corazón _

_--------------------------------------------_

**oooooo­oooooooo**

- _El señor es mi pastor nada me faltara..._

Desde un árbol alejado de la deprimente multitud, la ceremonia se efectuaba en silencio pero por mas que se intentara acallar el dolor algunos que otros sollozos no pasaron inadvertidos, después de amargos minutos podía ver como se llevaban el féretro, todos vestidos de negro a paso lento avanzaban al igual que la procesión.

--------------------------------------------

_Mi corazón... late por ti... dentro de mí _

--------------------------------------------

- _Que nos perdone todas nuestras fallas_, _así como nosotros..._

Los presentes arrojaron ramilletes de flores algunos de tierra, diciendo palabras de despedida aunque otros no pudieron continuar por el nudo en sus gargantas debido a la tristeza

- _Polvo eres y a polvo volverás... _

**-Flash Back-**

El la sala completamente blanca, todos los doctores preparados para cirugía trajeron consigo la camilla en la que dormido reposaba Takao con un respirador en la boca, su única señal de vida, junto a él Kai en otra camilla apenas consiente por el sedante que le aplicaron tomo la mano de su niño para sentir por ultima ves su tersa piel

--------------------------------------------

_Y busco siempre la verdad _

--------------------------------------------

- Ya es hora joven Hiwatari – dijo el doctor, las enfermeras se pusieron a trabajar colocando los utensilios junto al medico, Kai solo hizo un gesto de afirmación para volver la vista casi nublada de vuelta a su pequeño ángel sosteniéndole la mano con más fuerza

- Te amo... Takao – finalizo sonriendo cálidamente cerrando sus ojos para dormirse en un sueño del cual sabía nunca volvería a despertar, con la firme convicción de vivir eternamente en el pecho de su amado

**- End Flash Back-**

Un ves que todos se marcharon fue a la fosa antes de que la sepultaran con la tierra, en su mano, marchita dormida la flor que en vida era de un celeste vivo envuelta en cintas la coloco junto al sarcófago.

- Adiós Kai – sin dejar de mirar el lugar que ocupaba quien en vida fue un chico imponente, mientras en sus manos descansaba un anillos de oro con incrustaciones de plata miro el cielo que empezaba a nublarse, una dulce y tierna lagrima cayo de sus luceros oceánicos recorriendo su mejilla nada comparado a las lágrimas que descenderían del cielo.

--------------------------------------------

_Mi corazón... nunca se fue_

--------------------------------------------

"_Solo llueve cuando un corazón bueno se pierde... o un ángel perece"_

_**- Finito -**_

Ohhh¡¡¡ termine ..termineee yuupii¡¡¡¡..Pobesito Taka se quedo sin novio ToT.. no pensaron que iba a decir pobrecito Kai jamás¡¡¡ XD… se quedo bien muerto jajajajaja¡¡¡... véanle el lado bueno murio por una buena causa jajajajaja…No no estoy deprimida u.uU..es que me gusta matar al bicolor es divertido..eso si no me maten ustedes al neko por que se de algunas que quieren hacerlo ehh… elegí esta canción en particular por que además de ser mi favorita, si se ponen a pensar tiene mucho que ver, no tiene que ver solo con mentir a otros sino, si no que también mentirse a uno mismo

Bueno este es el ultimo día de plazo cumplí¡¡¡…. Espero que les guste niñas como que yo faltaba dedicarles algo no?? Pues aquí lo tienen terminadito y listo, no es la gran cosa pero es todo lo que mi imaginación dio jejeje nnUUU… espero poder encontrarlas de nuevo.

Gracias a todos los que se molestaron en leer esto, cualquier duda me dejan su e-mail en el review así yo pueda contestarles si

**_SAYONARA GAMBATEEE¡¡¡ Kai&Takao¡¡¡ _**(SI QUE VIVA KAI¡¡¡ JAJAJAJAJA soy mala yo se eso no necesitan decírmelo)


End file.
